Sam
) Sam's bio |Row 2 title = Soprannomi: |Row 2 info = Sam (da tutti) Mamma (da sè; da Rex in "iParty With Victorious") Puckett o Principessa Puckett (da Freddie) Sammy (da sè, da Freddie, da sua madre come detto da Sam in iDate Sam & Freddie, e dal suo cugino preferito Chaz come menzionato in iLove You) |Row 3 title = Famiglia: |Row 3 info = Lista dei membri della famiglia Puckett |Row 4 title = Amici: |Row 4 info = Carly Shay Freddie Benson Gibby Gibson Spencer Shay Preside Franklin T-Bo Shelby Marx Tori Vega Brad Robyn Caleb Harper Wendy |Row 5 title = Interessi amorosi: |Row 5 info = Frankie Murkin Jonah Shane Eric Mosby Carter Ford Pete Spencer Shay (cotta) Freddie Benson (possibile che ne sia ancora innamorata) Zayn Malik (cottà, celebrità) |Row 6 title = Le piace: |Row 6 info = Le torte enormi I Cuddlefish Il prosciutto Il bacon (specialmente quello boliviano) Il pollo fritto Le bistecche Le bibite dolci Gli hot dogs Le costolette di maiale Le bistecche di manzo La carne Le polpette I muffin I grandi cartelli pubblicitari I vagabondi Vendere roba Qualsiasi cibo buono "Hate Me, Love Me" (la canzone di Ginger Fox) Labbra su labbra (bacio) Sedersi e fissare il vuoto Il tip tap Cantare Rappare Pam Puckett (dopo l'episodio iSam's Mom) Le torte alla crema di cocco di Galini I frullati Le Quesadillas della clinica acque tempestose Le grandi forchette Il tesoro di Penny Leggere Le lasagne del Pini's |Row 7 title = Non le piace: |Row 7 info = Missy Robinson La gentilezza Litigare con la sua migliore amica Carly Farsi tirare i capelli Il mattino I compiti a casa Gli adulti noiosi La parola "mutandine" La lettera "Q" (per la sua appendice inutile) Melanie Puckett (la sua gemella identica) Pam Puckett (prima dell'episodio iSam's Mom) Le camicie a righe sui ragazzi (eccetto Freddie) Gli insegnanti Le bevande dietetiche La scuola (tranne il pranzo) Gli sforzi Wade Collins Nora Dirshlitt Nevel Papperman Le persone LeAnne Carter Tasha (iNevel) Marissa Benson |Row 8 title = Blog di iCarly.com: |Row 8 info = I blog di Sam |Row 9 title = Interpretata da: |Row 9 info = Jennette McCurdy Olivia Hosken (Sam di 8 anni) Harley Graham (Sam di 7 anni) |Row 10 title = Doppiata da: |Row 10 info = Jenny De Cesarei}} Samantha Joy "Sam" Puckett (nata il 17 Aprile 1994) è la deuteragonista di iCarly e la co-condutrrice di iCarly sul web. E' la migliore amica di Carly Shay e Freddie Benson. Nell'episodio iTwins, si scopre che ha una sorella gemella identica, Melanie Puckett. Sam e Melanie nacquero in un autobus, a causa della scarsa pianificazione della madre, Pam Puckett. Le due gemelle sono completamente diverse tra loro. Sam è interpretata regolarmente da Jennette McCurdy come teenager, da Olivia Hosken come Sam di otto anni, e da Harley Graham come Sam di sette anni. Personalità Sam è ritratta come sarcastica, aggressiva, maschiaccia, e a volte come bad-girl che non ha rispetto nè per le regole nè per le altre persone, (eccetto Carly, Freddie, Spencer e Gibby, a volte). E' probabile che il suo comportamento da maschiaccio sia solo un muro creato da lei, in modo che la gente non possa avvicinarsi a lei, per poi farle del male. Conseguentemente, si mette spesso nei guai. E' stata arrestata infatti quattro volte (in iMeet Fred dice che sono tre, più una in iWon't Cancel The Show). Durante lo show, Sam ha spesso detto di essere stata in un centro di detenzione minorile per due volte. Ha anche un appuntamento fisso con il Preside Ted Franklin (iPromise Not to Tell) e iLook Alike al martedì, e Carly accenna al fatto che frequenti anche un terapista per parlare dei suoi problemi. Sam può sembrare cattiva, ma in realtà ha un cuore grande, è spiritosa, attenta e ingegnosa. Di solito non è troppo femminile, anche se durante l'ultima stagione della serie, però, lo stile di Sam è a metà fra quello di un maschiaccio e quello di una normale ragazza. Se possibile, evita di fare qualsiasi tipo di lavoro almenochè Carly non la costringa. Il suo disgusto per il lavoro la porta infatti in depressione quando è costretta a lavorare come cameriera per pagare un debito di $526 a Carly e Freddie (iOwe You). E' anche molto orgogliosa: Carly e Freddie furono infatti costretti a farle avere la somma (per farla smettere di lavorare) attraverso una "talpa". Anche se si prende gioco dei nerd e dei ragazzi che amano la tecnologia, in vari episodi Sam si dimostra abbastanza esperta di tecnologia. La prima dimostrazione di ciò si ha avuta nella prima stagione, quando diede l'esatta definizione di "MPEG" facendo sbagliare perfino Freddie (iStakeout). Un altro esempio è nell'episodio iMust Have Locker 239, quando costruisce una console elettronica, e addirittura programma i "Balli Casuali" di iCarly dentro il suo nuovo armadietto. In iDate A Bad Boy, inoltre, chiede a Freddie di disegnare il prorpio sito web, mentre in iHate Sam's Boyfriend imposta la suoneria in modo che ogni volta che il suo fidanzato Jonah le mandi un messaggio si senta il ragazzo dire: Sono io. Per una ragazza delle sue dimensioni, Sam ha una forza sovrumana. In iKiss strappa la catena della porta di Carly a mani nude, e in molti episodi sfida o combatte con gente molto più grande e forte di lei, come Ricky Flame (iCook), la guardia di sicurezza in Giappone (iGo to Japan), Jocelyn (iMake Sam Girlier) e Adam (iStart a Fanwar). Se vuole che Freddie vada in un posto in cui lui non vuole andare, di solito lo trascina per le gambe. In iQuit iCarly lei e Fleck spingono la macchina di suo padre per diversi metri, e iLove You fa svenire uno dei membri del club di Freddie solo premendogli il polso. Il suo tratto più marcato è forse il suo grande appetito e il suo enorme amore per il cibo (in particolare la carne e i suoi derivati). In iWin a Date ha terminato una ciotola di insalata gigantesca in pochissimo tempo, mentre tutti gli altri non riuscivano nemmeno ad arrivare a metà ciotola. Quando ha fame, non le importa se qualcun altro ha già morso il cibo che sta per mangiare, come visto in iHeart Art e in iMake Sam Girlier. A volte si trova a cuocere hotdog, bistecche o alette di pollo nel suo armadietto, o mangia addirittura la colazione in classe. Nel suo discorso di compleanno, Carly le dice che nessuno tranne lei è capace di mangiare un intero prosciutto in quindici minuti, anche se in iPilot si trova in difficoltà a mangiarne uno affermando che il prosciuto "non dovrebbe avere un osso in mezzo". Sembra che Sam sia molto brava a disegnare, infatti in un episodio ha disegnato Jonah, e in un altro un coniglio dietro le sbarre. In un terzo episodio, inoltre, Freddie scopre un suo disegno in cui veniva mangiato da una tigra. Commenta i suoi lavori dicendo che "Tutte le persone creative si preoccupano del fatto che le loro creazioni facciano schifo. E' una cosa da aristi" (iHeart Art), come se si considerasse un'artista. In iLost My Mind Sam disegna una mano molto realistica con il pollice in rilievo, che chiama scherzosamente "disegnare con le dita". In iGot a Hot Room scopriamo che Sam sa parlare fluentemente italiano. Recita infatti la frase "Ti consiglio di fare gli auguri di compleanno a Carly ora, altrimenti ti spezzo le gambe!". Nella versione italiana questa frase è rimasta immutata. Stando a quanto dice, a sua madre piacciono molto i ragazzi italiani, e ha imparato la lingua da loro. In iLove You, si scopre che anche remote origini italiane. Sam ha anche un lato buono, soprattutto quando ha i sensi di colpa. La prova di ciò si ha in iPromise Not to Tell quando ammette le sue colpe dopo che i suoi amici erano finiti nei guai, e in iKiss prima che baci Freddie. Non c'è alcun dubbio che Sam sia aggressiva, ma non farebbe mai nulla di male a Carly.. Sam è sospettosa, e cade in paranoia per i motivi più assurd. Un esempio di ciò si ha in "iReunite With Missy" quando Carly dice a Freddie che una volta Sam pensava che Lewbert fosse un agente segreto, e che la verruca fosse una camera nascosta e che Gibby fosse una sirena perché odia indossare le magliette. Nonostante tutto, però, i suoi sospetti su Missy erano fondati: stava cercando di sottrarla a Carly. Sam può essere molto egoista, come visto in iSell Penny-Tees e iStart a Fanwar. In iWill Date Freddie Carly spergiura a Freddie che Sam non sarebbe capace di mentire, ma in iRocked the Vote Sam dice e dimostra a Spencer di essere una bravissima bugiarda. Ciò potrebbe significare che, nonostante sia brava a mentire, è solita dire la verità. In iChristmas furono rivelate molte stranezze di Sam: è destra, ma picchia più forte con la sinistra, indossa calzini diversi come buono augurio, il suo colore preferito è il marrone perché è il colore delle polpette, il suo libro preferito è "Boogie Bear 3: Il ritorno di Boogie Bear", odia le persone e da grande vuole diventare un ninja invisibile Sam mostra spesso il suo lato gentile e altruista, il che prova che non è solo una ragazza cattiva. E' evidente in iSell Penny-Tees e iOpen a Restaurant che Sam vorrebbe tanto aprire un ristorante, come detto da lei stessa in iSell Penny Tees, cosa che poi fa insieme a Gibby nel sotterraneo della scuola. Il ristorante si chiamava Gibby's (Restaurant). I tre libri che Sam ha letto sono "Boogie Bear", "Boogie Bear 2" and "Boogie Bear 3: Il ritorno di Boogie Bear" In iSam's Mom e iMake Sam Girlier scopriamo che odia la parola mutandine. In iParty with Victorious si vede chiaramente che Sam è molto brava a rappare, battendo Rex in una gara di rap. Dimostra anche di essere una brava cantante, quando alla fine canta parte della sigla di iCarly (ossia dice le frasi "Leave It", "I know somehow we're gonna get there and feel so wonderful" and "Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination"). Canta la sigla di "Drake and Josh" e di "Victorious" durante il finale di iGot a Hot Room con Freddie e Carly. Da iCarly.com scopriamo che cantare è uno dei passatempi preferiti di Sam: "Cantare è l'unico passatempo preferito di Sam che NON è illegale-- tranne quando canta in zone in cui è vietato farlo". Relazioni con gli altri personaggi principali (In ordine di prima interazione) 'Carly Shay' Carly e Sam si conoscono quando hanno circa otto anni e Sam vuole rubare il sandwich al tonno di Carly. Quando Carly la respinge, Sam si mostra molto impressionata ed è probabile che le due siano diventate amiche da lì. Ad oggi le due condividono un'amicizia molto profonda, che qualche fans considera come qualcosa di più (si veda Cam (relazione romantica)). Carly è la voce della ragione per Sam, e Sam picchia spesso chiunque le faccia del male. Hanno avuto qualche battibecco, che comunque non sono mai durati più di qualche giorno. Le due possono sempre contare l'una sull'altra. ( (Per dettagli si veda Cam (amicizia)). 'Freddie Benson' Sam e Freddie iniziarono come rivali, poi sono diventati nemici-amici e alla fine migliori amici. Anche se la loro amicizia è spesso tesa, i due possono sempre contare l'uno sull'altra (per dettagli si veda Seddie (amicizia)). Si baciarono per la prima volta in iKiss e sono stati insieme da iLost My Mind a iLove You, ma si lasciarono dopo essersi detti che si amavano. Dopo di ciò, in iPear Store sono usciti di nuovo insieme per un po'. Sam ha detto, "E' ancora innamorato di me, è molto triste" e Freddie non ha detto nulla in risposta a questa affermazione. (Per dettagli si veda Seddie) 'Spencer Shay' Spencer e Sam sembrano essere buoni amici, e quando Carly non c'è lei adora passare il tempo con lui. Occasionalmente Spencer fa da fratello a Sam, aiutandola e consigliandola in tutto. In iGet Pranky scopriamo che Sam ha una cotta per lui, cotta che viene messa di nuovo in discussione in iToe Fat Cakes. (Si veda Spam). 'Gibby Gibson' Gibby e Sam prima della quarta stagione hanno avuto poche interazioni. In iMake Sam Girlier Sam gli rompe entrambi i pollici senza alcun motivo, in''' iSpeed Date' Sam decide di invitarlo al ballo scolastico, ma lui rifiuta perché ha già una ragazza, Tasha. Sam ha pensato spesso che Gibby fosse una sirena perché è sempre senza maglia. (See: 'Sibby) Ragazzi/Appuntamenti/Cotte '''(In ordine cronologico) Frankie Murkin (Quinta elementare) Menzionato in iHate Sam's Boyfriend, Sam lo spinge giù da una casa sull'albero facendogli rompere le gambe perché l'aveva scaricata. Buddy Hinton (Primo bacio finto) In iKiss, Sam disse che il suo primo bacio fu con un ragazzo di nome Buddy Hinton, ad un concerto dei Cuddlefish, ma non dice quando. Sam ammette qualche tempo dopo di essersi inventata tutto, e di non aver mia baciato nessuno. Jonah (Febbraio 2008) ' Dopo aver visto quanto a Sam piacesse Jonah, Carly convince Freddie a mettere una buona parola con lui, e i due si mettono insieme. Jonah però prova a baciare Carly, e Sam lo lascia in diretta su iCarly (iHate Sam's Boyfriend). 'Reuben (Luglio 2008) Anche se i due non sono mai usciti davvero, in iWin a Date, Sam fu costretta ad una tripla uscita con Reuben per aiutare Gibby a fare colpo su una ragazza, Shannon. A Reuben sembra piacergli, e le fa strani complimenti: complimenti che Sam non ricambia, considerandolo strano e incomprensibile. Shane (Settembre 2008) Uscì con lui quando anche Carly lo frequentava, in iSaw Him First, cosa che provocò molti dissapori fra le due ragazze. Alla fine Shane lasciò entrambe, giudicandole pazze e immature. Eric Mosby (Proboscide) (probabilmente 2008/2009) Menzionato unicamente in iSaved Your Life. A Sam all'inizio non piaceva Mosby, e lo pestava sempre ogni volta che lui tentava di corteggiarla. Quando però lui iniziò a regalarle del bacon estero ogni settimana, Sam si convinse di amarlo, e i due si fidanzarono. Sam capì che in realtà non gli piaceva davvero, e così lo lasciò. Carter Ford (Marzo 2009) In iLook Alike, Sam confessa a Freddie di avere una cotta per Carter Ford. Pete (Aprile 2009) In iMake Sam Girlier, lei e Pete uscirono per un po', grazie a Carly che rese Sam più femminile. E' probabile che i due abbiano rotto qualche tempo prima dell'episodio successivo, perché Pete non è mai più apparso nel programma. Spencer Shay (Settembre 2010) Sam ammette di avere una cotta per Spencer in iGet Pranky, e Spencer torna sull'argomento in iToe Fat Cakes. I due passano molto tempo insieme e si vogliono molto bene. (Vedi anche Spam) Tre cotte senza nome Carly dice che se le fosse piaciuto Brad sarebbe stata la prima cotta di Sam per un ragazzo che non era disgustoso, aveva un tatuaggio o era in libera uscita iOMG. Brad (Aprile 2011) Carly e Freddie credevano che Sam fosse innamorata di Brad in iOMG. Passava molto tempo con lui e Freddie, ed era diventata improvvisamente gentile. Freddie Benson (Prima media - 2011 (Amici-nemici/Amici), Agosto 2011- Settembre 2011 (fidanzati) ' Il primo bacio di Sam e Freddie fu in iKiss. Dopo il loro secondo bacio in iOMG, diventarono una coppia in iLost My Mind. Alla fine di iLove You, si lasciarono dopo aver detto di amarsi. Dopo di ciò, la loro relazione tornò in scena in iPear Store quando Sam e Freddie uscirono per un po'. E' possibile che Freddie sia ancora innamorato di lei perché Sam dice: "E' ancora innamorato di me, è molto triste" e Freddie non ha detto nulla per controbattere. Sam si licenzia dopo che Freddie (suo collega) perde il lavoro. '(Per dettagli vedi Seddie). Zayn Malik (Aprile 2012) In iGo One Direction Sam sembra molto interessata ai membri della band e in particolare a Zayn, dichiarandosi single e baciandolo sulla guancia. samsnumber.jpg|Screenshot di iLost My Mind quando Carly e Freddie rintracciano il PeraPhone di Sam. Curiosità *Sam era una Sunshine Girl ma fu cacciata per aver distrutto uno stand di limonata. *Adora le lasagne del Pini's, così tanto da voler essere seppellita in una bara piena di Lasagne del Pini's e parmigiano. di Fraddie e il telecomando di Sam]] *In iDate Sam & Freddie Sam dice che la madre da piccola le metteva del caffè nel biberon così avrebbe ballato. *In iLost My Mind scopriamo che il numero di cellulare di Sam è 503 664-0452, che è un numero telefonico attualmente attivo. Quando lo si chiama, risponde la segreteria che dice "Hey sono Sam. Nessuno controlla mai questi messaggi quindi riaggancia e basta." *Jennette McCurdy ha registrato davvero il messaggio in segreteria quando si chiama il numero di Sam. *Sam è l'unico personaggio che non aveva un PeraPhone. Negli episodi precedenti è stata vista con un telefono rosso (che rubò da Missy Robinson in iReunite with Missy), ma in IParty with Victorious viene vista messaggiare con Carly da un PeraPhone, con tanto di rimprovero da Mr. Howard. *Sam sa rappare molto bene, come visto in iParty with Victorious in una gara di karaoke con Rex e in iCarly.com su un rap con T-Bo e Gibby disponibile qui. *Nel suo armadietto ha una foto di Drake Bell. *Da "iDate A Bad Boy" in poi, Sam indossa occasionalmente un anello arcobaleno. *Sam è molto protettiva riguardo i suoi capelli (iPilot e iPromise Not to Tell). *Il suo secondo nome fu rivelato in iPromise Not to Tell. *Sam ha partecipato a diversi concorsi di bellezza ed è arrivata seconda in diciannove di essi (nella versione italiana c'è un evidente errore di traduzione, quando Sam dice di essere arrivata seconda a novantanove concorsi). In uno di questi fu accusata di aver gettato la sua rivale, LeAnn Carter, giù da una rampa di scale. Fu squalificata per sette anni, nonostante la stessa LeAnn dice sempre che è stato un incidente. *In "iWas a Pageant Girl " Sam batte LeAnn Carter vincendo il suo ventesimo concorso di bellezza. *Quando non ottiene ciò che vuole si sdraia sul divano di Carly e inizia a piangere e a urlare scalciando (come Spencer). *Sam indossa boxer maschili, e odia la parola mutandina, anche se scopriamo che ne ha un paio con scritto "I ♥ Las Vegas" in (iGo To Japan, iMake Sam Girlier, e iSam's Mom). *Secondo Freddie può battere un camionista con un cartone di latta. (iMake Sam Girlier) *Molti parentidi Sam sono in prigione. *Sul sito di iCarly c'è un video in cui riesce a infilarsi tutto il pugno in bocca. *Sam ha pianto 3 volte nella serie: In iDon't Want to Fight (perché ha quasi rovinato la sua amicizia con Carly), iOwe You (perché odiava il suo lavoro),e in iQuit iCarly (perché stava quasi per morire). *In iCook Sam dice di essersi beccata molte volte i parassiti intestinali per aver mangiato carne cruda. *Come rivelato in un immagine di iCarly.com, Sam può tenersi la pipì solo per 3 ore. *In iHire an Idiot dice che ama essere pulita ma odia lavarsi *Jennette McCurdy ha sempre amato la voce che usa per interpretare Sam, mentre per fare Melanie ha usato una voce molto acuta. La vera voce di Jennette è a metà fra quella di Sam e quella di Melanie. *iWas a Pageant Girl, iHatch Chicks e iMust Have Locker 239 la mostrano capace di suonare il trombone, di ballare il tip tap e di disegnare. *In iChristmas dice che il suo colore preferito è il marrone perché è il colore delle polpette. *Sam è del segno dell'ariete. *Nonostante la sua personalità, Sam è spesso triste. *Durante ogni stagione Sam è diventata sempre più femminile, fino a diventare una 'normale ragazza' nell'ultima stagione. *Il cast di Victorious ha votato Sam come loro personaggio preferito di iCarly. Ariana Grande ("Cat") disse, "Non c'è nessuno come Sam Puckett."Jennette McCurdy è fantastica!, JustJaredJr.com (June 6, 2011) *In iParty with Victorious, Sam dice che suo padre abbandonò la sua famiglia quando lei e Melanie erano piccole, dicendo che sarebbe tornato. A seguito di ciò, Carly e Freddie l'hanno guardata sconvolti e lei ha cambiato subito argomento. *L'unico episodio in cui Sam non appare è iWon't Cancel The Show. Questo perché Jennette aveva la frebbe alta durante quella settimana. *Dopo che Sam e Freddie si sono lasciati, Sam ha smesso di prendersi gioco di lui nonostante sia ancora antipatica con lui. *Su iCarly.com si dice che Sam ha origini italiane. *Nell'episodio iStill Psycho, tutti dormivano e Carly cercò di svegliare Sam invano. Dopo dieci minuti Carly urlò Pollo fritto e Sam si svegliò istantaneamente chiedendone un po'. *Sam ha lavorato due volte durante lo show. In iOwe You al Chilli in ciotola e in iPear Store al Pear Store *Dopo la rottura di Sam e Freddie, quest'ultima lo ignora spesso. .]] Nemici/Rivali di Sam *Ms. Briggs *Nevel Papperman *Kyoko e Yuki (iGo to Japan) *Wade Collins (iRocked the Vote) *Jocelyn (iMake Sam Girlier) *Missy Robinson (iReunite With Missy) *Mr. Howard *LeAnn Carter (iWas a Pageant Girl) *Nora Dershlit (iPsycho & IStill Psycho) *Mr. and Mrs. Dershlit (IStill Psycho) *Pam Puckett (Fino a iSam's Mom) *Carly Shay (In IQuit iCarly e iDon't Want to Fight) *Tasha (iNevel) *Valerie (iWill Date Freddie) *Jonah (iHate Sam's Boyfriend, dopo aver scoperto che aveva baciato Carly) *Mrs. Benson *Ms. Ackerman (iHave a Lovesick Teacher ) *Freddie Benson (fino a iLost My Mind, senza contare iOMG) Galleria Clicca qui per vedere la galleria di Sam. Riferimenti